


《助理全年无休》第二十一章 毛毯之下

by baowenluotuo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baowenluotuo/pseuds/baowenluotuo





	《助理全年无休》第二十一章 毛毯之下

吃过饭后，天色已经暗了。睡了一个下午，两人都很精神，决定在村内逛逛消食。  
方云舟走在前头，手中提着个小灯笼，是老板娘送给客人的。灯笼的造型是一只松鼠，小方总头一次接触这个东西，难得亲自照路，玩得爱不释手。  
可能是天气太冷，村民们都躲回了家里，村路上没什么照明，冬夜衬托下更显得乌漆墨黑，只余下松鼠门牙上一点黄光。

道路也半点都不平，李强扶着老板的腰，说回吧，小心崴脚。  
男孩没说话，微光下可以看出他点了点头，小手覆上腰间的大手，并肩走回租住的木屋里。

打开房门，室内一片漆黑。男人脱下鞋，伸手到墙边去开灯，身后的人便紧贴了上来。方云舟双手环住男人的腰，用力阻止了对方的意图：“哥，先别开灯，抱我。”

微凉的手指穿过外套，穿过毛衫，在男人的腹肌上划过。余下的一只手臂搭上男人的肩膀，长发扫过前胸，啃咬男人裸露在外的脖颈。外套扯落在地，皮带也随即被解开，再是纽扣、拉链。  
冬日的着装十分臃肿，外裤仍卡在胯上，不曾随着束缚消失而滑落。方云舟热血上头，粗鲁地向下褪男人的裤子，实在有些紧，不上不下地卡在上臀部，男人嚎叫一声，许是勒到了某个坚硬的东西。方云舟有些急，见脱不下男人的裤子，便着手解自己的衣服。  
强哥见对方坦荡，自然也没有二话，痛快地将内外裤一撸到底。双脚踩掉裤子和袜子，男人倾身向前，几步将方云舟怼在沙发上，拎起双腿也拽掉了对方的裤子：“你今天是怎么了？”

方云舟仰靠在沙发上，男人拎着他的脚踝立于身前，上身衣冠楚楚，下身相对坦蛋，正好是个交姌的姿势。下一秒，男人的身躯贴合，唇齿相接，沙发上两条人影紧密地交缠在一起。

雄伟的身躯整个压将下来，严密地锁住男孩的身体，束缚他的手脚。上衣掀起到腋下位置，胡茬擦过下巴，男人伸出舌头，搅动温软湿润的口腔。房间内异常安静，只有唇齿交缠的位置发出暧昧的吮吸声，下体蓬勃的部位也随之发生碰撞。  
裸身摩擦之下，羊肉的后劲也随之而来，沙发所在之处渐渐升温，烧得纠缠在一起的两个人体热心焦。  
方云舟扭动手腕，挣开男人束缚的手，想要抚慰充血肿胀的下体。男人那位置也已经胀得粗大狰狞，铁棍一般紧紧抵着他，竟连手指都插不进去缝。方云舟喘息了一声，将亲密无间的两根兄弟一同握起。然而体积太大，一只手竟然环握不住，只得再腾出一只手，齐齐上下撸动。

李强玩够了男孩的舌头，搅得那小嘴要张不张，涎水直流。他又追逐着将涎液舔了回来，啃咬覆满水光的唇。下身被一双小手不得章法地撸动，又疼又痒，不仅没有止渴，反而更加点火。男人低吼了一声，糙手向下握住对方的紫珠，狠命一捏。

“嗯啊……”方云舟呻吟出声，下身难耐地向前弓起，又被无情地压制回去。

红唇上落下一个吻，李强将男孩的上衣拉下整好，顺手不轻不重地捏了一把柔软的屁股，起身离开了沙发。  
“你去哪？”方云舟双眼迷蒙含水，身上骤然一轻，他夹着腿，侧过身寻找男人的影子。

李强并没有离开太久，他只是取了些东西。膏状物体挤在手上，将男孩翻了个身，微凉的脂膏便抹上了诱人的臀瓣。  
方云舟屁股一凉，意识到对方想要做些什么，忙向后阻住忙碌的手：“别，别这么来。”

身上的男人喘着粗气，半跪的姿势已然蓄势待发，又怎么了？

“别那么蹭，你……进来吧……”说出这话，方云舟只觉得身体里的血液由下体直冲大脑，耳朵发热，索性将脸埋进沙发垫，不说话了。

男人得了指使，先是一惊，而后大喜，喘息声更加粗了。当即令下身的小弟稍安勿躁，将翻过去的人又翻了回来。  
方云舟得到了安抚，强哥温和地将他从头到脚亲了个够，直到确认他足够放松，才分开了那双长直的腿。两条长腿被分开向上压，“啪”地一声响，温暖的黄光由下方点亮，照亮了沙发，大板牙松鼠手捧松子笑映菊花。

方云舟还不及探究光亮的来源，就被下身的钝痛袭击了神智。即便抹了油，强哥的手指又粗又糙，异物的感觉令他很难适应。只在一开始的时候“哼”了一下，此后他便咬紧牙关，不愿再哼出声，冷汗却不受控制地流了下来。  
李强问了一句什么，大概是询问感觉是否可以。他含糊地应了，转瞬便迎来了下一轮袭击。

“啊！”这下真疼到叫出声，哥你好歹打个招呼啊！

“很疼？要不要我出来？”男人小心地问。

“不不……不要，”方云舟艰难回答，双腿脱力般打颤，“就是太突然了，不大适应，你……继续吧。”

第三根手指迟迟未来，橙黄的灯光却映上了男孩的脸。“真没事？”男人问。

方云舟冷汗淋漓，强撑着表情：“没事。”

男孩盯着一副董存瑞炸碉堡的坚毅神情，李强知道他肯定很疼，怜惜地在眼睫上亲了亲，随后慢慢调动手指，观察男孩细微的表情。  
眉头渐渐舒展，痛苦也渐渐取代为急促的喘息。李强知道自己找对了地方，指尖对着那处反复挑弄摩擦。方云舟的眼神出现醉酒般的涣散，李强找准时机，手指撑着外扩几圈，伸进第三根手指。

这次似乎没有那样疼痛，男孩只是不适地扭动了一下腰，慢慢随着强哥的按摩进入佳境。  
将松鼠灯插进扶手空隙，李强腾出手抚弄方云舟不曾软倒的尖端，身后三指卖力地搅弄，尽力让男孩感到舒适。唇齿相贴，李强发力地吮吸男孩的嘴唇和舌头，下体冲撞后腿根：“我没有手了，乖，快帮我摸摸。

这个姿势很不舒服，方云舟叉开腿被李强压在身下，需要伸长了手臂才够得到下身那粗大的器官，更遑论令对方舒服了。  
“哥，我可以了，你进来吧。”

“太紧了，我进不去，你帮我摸摸。”

“够不到，哥，你转个身，我帮你口。”

李强犹豫了一下，方云舟殷殷劝哄。男孩的下身正面临前后夹击，后身充满肿胀，嫣红的唇一张一合地哼哼着说，哥我帮你口。晚间的羊肉之力瞬间爆发，李强觉得下身又肿大了几分，再不释放就要爆炸。男人不再犹豫，痛快地转了方向，将粗大的阳物整个插进方云舟的嘴里。

“唔唔……”小巧的口腔根本容不下这样的巨物，方云舟被桶得喉头腥气翻涌，口水直流。湿滑的涎水很快浸满了性器，浸湿了下巴，小强哥被包裹得十分舒适，不理会方云舟的呻吟挣扎，卖力向下捅了起来。  
方云舟想要反抗，想叫强哥慢一些，肠道内的抽插却越来越快，李强呸了一口，同时加快撸动被口水润滑的尖端。肠道内一阵痉挛，两股再次不自主地颤抖，喉头的冲撞都开始刺激起来，从舌根到嘴唇都随同下身的战栗一起酥麻。方云舟被男人握着射出许多白液，许久才止住了身体的抽搐，眼神彻底涣散下来。

男孩的口腔太过诱人，李强找到了感觉，开始卖力地抽插后穴。直到男孩射了，他自己也渐入佳境，用力地冲插男孩的喉穴。方云舟的喉头已然被冲开，任由对方长驱直入。李强爽到不行，一口咬上方云舟垂落的大腿，猛力抽插几下拔了出来，并没有射在男孩的嘴里。

方云舟虚软地倒在沙发上，是后穴被开拓后所引起的虚弱。身体软绵绵的，任由男人上下摆弄，帮他清理脸侧和下身两人射出的粘液。壶中竟然还存在开水，也不知是强哥哪个分身烧的。水已经被放凉成了温的，李强倒了一大杯，扶起小方总给他润润喉咙。  
方云舟饮了很多水，也不挑剔白水没有水果蜂蜜，实在是喉咙痛，捅死老子了！  
小方总这次是自己扶着杯沿喝水，李强同他叠股挤在沙发上，一手扶着他的腰，另一只手却不安分地将小小方总再次撩拨立了起来。果然腰子没白吃，小弟可比主人精神许多。

“喝好了吗？”男人接过杯子，咬着耳朵低声询问。

小方总微微点头，下一秒便被男人打横抱起，向着大床走去。“去床上吧，免得冻着你。”

两个人下午都睡足了觉，晚饭一锅羊肉吃得很好，夜也还很长……

前戏射过一轮，方云舟的身体已经被男人弄得软了，被扔上大床后，他连脚趾都不动，任由男人翻来覆去地将他摆弄。  
男孩的衣服已经被彻底脱光，此时他裸身躺在大床上，半湿的头发像扇子一样铺开。松鼠灯也被拿到了床脚，散发着微光见证了此时的情景。

李强俯身上床，两人互相抚慰地亲了一会，情绪再次调整到最佳状态。这次他没有回避男性的正面接触，反而叠起两个枕头，将男孩的腰垫高，又细心地为他的上身盖了毯子，才撕开安全套做起准备来。  
方云舟虽然已经被开拓过一番，此时面临真枪实弹，依旧是有些慌张。李强再次将手指探进穴口，为自己和对方都抹了油。他很有耐性地反复抚弄对方的前端，湿滑的龟头在洞口摩擦徘徊许久。直到感受到手下那两股的放松，才一个猛劲捅了进去。

“啊……”这次可是真的撕心裂肺，方云舟如同溺水一般扣住男人的手，痛苦哀求，“疼啊，哥……疼，你先别动，先别动好吗，疼……”

李强此时也不好受，夹击使他直冒冷汗，有些急躁地问：“好了吗，可不可以，让我动。”

方云舟忍过了一波头晕目眩，终于喘息了一口气，勉强点头。接下来便是狂风骤雨，李强撕开了温柔的面具，猛力冲撞起来。

“啊……嗯啊……轻点，哥，我受不住……嗯啊……”李强的名字真没白起，又粗又长。方云舟哪里受得住这个，哭叫着呻吟出声，反而遭受了更猛烈的攻击。  
臀部被向上托起，保持着头重脚轻的姿势，男孩的头发全都乱了，头皮摩擦着床单，大脑缺血一般发麻。  
方云舟不知道，此时在昏黄的光线之下，他的样子有一种被蹂躏之后残忍的美好，这令男人热血翻涌。李强大概从没感受过这样的刺激，此时方解男人的滋味。

粗糙的手指抓着臀，有频率地卖力冲撞。即便抹了油，男孩的肠道还是十分干涩，这迫使强哥不得不几次退出来，抹上油，再冲进去。  
反复进出增加了方云舟的痛苦，内脏大概已经被捅搅得碎了。在男人的不懈耕耘之下，他的肠道终于被肏开，疼痛也渐渐转为麻木。快感却并没伴随着痛感一起消失，反倒是时而麻木、时而清醒，将男孩折磨得死去活来。

光线越来越暗，李强知晓对方的痛苦，却并不打算放过他。双腿掰开到极致，床铺渐远，小方总被人整个抬了起来。李强并没有抽出自己的身体，就这样顶着一杆长枪，将人钉在了墙壁上。  
腿被掰得很高，身后的原木顶住皮肤，伴随着身前一下下的冲撞，男孩的整个脊骨都被膈得生疼。他知道求饶没有用，却还是忍不住哼出声，得到了男人安抚性的吻。唇齿再次交缠，伴随着下身的动作，也发出响亮的水声。

前戏毕竟射过一次，两人这次的时间都久了许多。李强冲撞得用力，却一直没忘记抚慰云舟的欲望。这次依旧是老板打头阵，方云舟被男人顶在墙上，脊梁和下身的钝痛渐渐消失，再次释放在强哥的手心里。  
方云舟的肢体收紧，李强便知道对方这是要射了，更加猛力地抽插冲撞，直到将人送上云端。

小方总再次被搬回床铺，李强抽出身体，将人反转过来，终于轮到了跪姿。方云舟被肏得两股战战，哪里还有跪趴的力气，李强只好将枕头和棉被全数堆叠在一起，垫在男孩身下。  
方云舟虚软地趴伏在棉被上，强哥按住他的跨，再次提枪冲了进去。

小方总已经连“哼哼”的力气都没有了，李强知道他是真的累了，也不想再折磨他，下身卖力地冲击，尽快结束战斗。终于在肠穿肚烂的几下顶弄后，强哥也射了。李强射了很久，直待气息慢慢平复，他也软倒下来，在男孩的后背上落下一个吻。  
松鼠灯已经彻底没了电，漆黑的房间，两个人一起叠在被子里。身体保持着紧密结合的姿势，感受着对方的温度，不愿意动，也不愿意离开。

次日的清晨又是正午，头天晚上玩得太疯，如此运动量也足以让人长睡不醒。  
方云舟这次比李强先醒，这一夜他虽然疲惫却睡得不实，原因无他，就是疼，真疼。口也十分干，他努力撑起身子，想要越过男人去拿床头柜上的水。小幅度的动作仍旧撕扯到了伤口，使他一个重心不稳，直接砸到了男人胸膛上。  
李强这下也不得不醒了。

方云舟被扶了起来，神情恹恹地靠着枕头，屁股下也垫着厚厚的软垫，享受男人刷牙擦脸喂饭检查全身，老佛爷般的服侍。  
李强也是直到白天才意识到问题的严重。前一天晚上闹过之后，他像往常一样清理两人身上湿粘的印记，这种事早就轻车熟路，因此也就没有开灯。一觉睡到天光大亮，男孩摔倒在他怀里，床单上、地面用过的避孕套和纸巾都沾染了血迹。男孩的下体疼痛到不能动，显然是受了伤。

不敢让他吃坚硬的东西，李强煮了粥，侧坐在床沿，一勺一勺地往男孩嘴里喂。方云舟自起了床，就没有过笑容，目光也不像往常那样，时刻追随着男人。他就靠在那，机械性地就着勺子喝粥。  
“还生气呢？”借着擦嘴的动作，李强倾过身子问。

方云舟不语。

“是我不好，我错了。”李强歉疚道。

方云舟白了他一眼。

李强挠头，这可怎么哄：“要不，我跪搓衣板？”

方云舟叹气，摆手摇头，算了。

哦对，小方总不止雏菊被戳爆，嗓子也被捅哑了。  
永远别指望饿狼般的男人两次就结束战争，也就在半夜的时候，方云舟都快睡熟了，身边的男人仍旧支棱着铁棍在他身上戳来戳去。蹭来蹭去定然走火，就在男人忍不住翻过身要动他的时候，方云舟终于忍无可忍，爆发了老板的怒火，勒令男人滚一边去。  
男人滚进了浴室，没多久又滚了回来，将带着水汽的物件直戳进上司的喉咙里。  
“幸好昨天那个腰子没给你吃。”方云舟哑声道。

李强此刻深刻地意识到自己的错误，毕竟流血事件给他带来了为人破处的真实感，甚至瞬间联想到圆房怀孕满月宴。强哥决定他动过的人，就要负责，因此他需要做点什么来弥补。

他让男孩趴伏在枕头上，做起细致的清理。随后，他熟练地翻进行李箱的内袋，找出药膏给男孩抹了进去。  
方云舟这才想起追问：“你怎么知道有这个？”还有昨天晚上的安全套和润滑剂，老子的秘密武器，你怎么都能找到！

“你藏的时候我就看见了。”男人理所当然地说。


End file.
